The Avatar Battle Royale
by daytonanerd
Summary: The world of Avatar: The Last Airbender mixes with the movie version of Battle Royale, creating an interesting story. Most story elements come from either of the two. However, I had to add my own elements in order to make it work. Warning: Main characters will die. Also, this is my first fanfiction!
1. Prologue

Note: This story might continue, but it might not, depending on if I am busy, and if people like it. This is my first fanfiction. Enjoy!

Life was hard for me, even back in the early days. At birth, I was given to monks, who led my Air Nomad heritage. The four heritages are the Air Nomads, the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. Each heritage represents one of the four elements. People called benders could bend, or manipulate, one of the four elements. At the Air Temple in Kobe, I was discovered to be the Avatar, the one bender who could bend all the elements, like no one else could. Before it was announced to the public who the Avatar was after their last one, Roku, died, the worst happened.

It was just a normal day at school in Kobe. The same old 6th grade, Class 3-B stuff. But three things happened that day that would change the nation forever. The first was that the parliament of Japan, known as the Kokkai, and our prime minister, vested all of their power into the emperor of Japan, an old man named Sozin. He was from fire nation heritage, and he became the first ever 'Fire Lord'. The second thing was the renaming of our country, Japan, to the 'Fire Nation', giving glory back to the old nation of lore. The third thing that changed the nation was Sozin's first mass act of tyranny. Sozin was a Fire Nation supremacist, and wanted his heritage to be the only heritage. That day, he executed the Air Nomad Cleansing Declaration. Sozin knew, via the Avatar cycle, that the next Avatar would be from the Air Nomads, so he ordered the burning of all Air Temples, and the killing of all of the monks from the Air Nomads, which Sozin hoped would destroy our culture and eventually destroy our heritage.

I came home that day, having no idea what had happened. When I neared the Air Temple, it was up in flames. "GYATSO! GYATSO!" I yelled, calling for the name of the monk at the temple who had become the father figure in my life. We got along so well, and he was my only real adult friend in the world.

"Stop screaming," whispered a familiar voice from behind me "and come with us". The voice came from Sokka, a Water Tribe boy from my class, and with him was his sister, Katara. "You aren't safe here. We will take you to a place where they won't get you." said Katara, in a calming tone.

They took me to where they were living, the orphanage 12 blocks away from the temple. "They'll be looking in the urban parts of town, and within the first couple of blocks of the temple." figured Sokka. "But just to be safe, you should probably cover up your arrow tattoo you have, since they will likely be looking for an airbending master with those mastery tattoos. "I don't feel right covering up the tattoo." I complained "It is an important part of my heritage." "I know Aang," Katara noted "but it is the only way we can make sure that the Fire Nation doesn't try to take you away. At least only wear it in school. Here, you should be safe."

That orphanage became my place of living from there on. I had to practice my airbending skills in secret, when no one else but Katara and Sokka were around. Katara even taught me what she knew about waterbending, since she was a waterbender.

Sozin died soon after he gained power, and his son, Azulon, became the Fire Lord. Azulon continued on discriminatory policies passed by Sozin against other nations, and he introduced one more act that was used to flex the might of the government, and keep kids around the nation in check.

The act was the BR Act, which created the Battle Royale.


	2. Prologue, Part 2

**Here is the second and final part of the prologue, as told from the perspective of Katara.**

* * *

That day when we found Aang, he made a confession. He was the Avatar, the one who could master the four elements of our world. However, Aang had only mastered airbending at that point. Others had to teach him the other three. Another challenge that we had was that we couldn't train him outside, since the soldiers of the Fire Nation would arrest him.

So I had to teach Aang waterbending, even though I wasn't a master myself. I knew what I had to offer wasn't enough for Aang to live up to his potential, but it was good, for a start.

I would have gotten waterbending scrolls to help teach the both of us, but Sozin's policies on any non-firebenders made that nearly impossible to happen. Nearly.

Thankfully, the school library, even under the reign of Sozin, had never been cleared out. That dusty old library no one visits. Except me. There were a few waterbending scrolls in there, so I went right ahead, taught myself the moves, then taught them to Aang.

However, we couldn't practice our waterbending in public, with the new Fire Nation laws, so we practiced at the orphanage's swimming pool at nights.

* * *

My brother, Sokka, wasn't exactly the best student. I mean, he was smart and thought in a different way than others. With the right teacher, he could do well.

But the teacher we had starting in 6th grade wasn't exactly the right teacher... The teacher, who's long name was Okawa Zeibo Aki Ichiro, or Mr. I for short, was the polar opposite of what Sokka needed for success. He gave long lectures, and mostly rambled on about how great the Fire Nation was. He was a living propaganda machine.

Anyway, Sokka suddenly drifted away from the path of scholarship, and grew a rebellious streak. He had a hatred for the Fire Nation rule, and silently protested it by starting to skip school for longer and longer periods of time.

Finally, Sokka had enough of the teacher.

On that day, the entire class had decided to play hooky. I guess I didn't get the memo. I came into class, and there was a message written on the chalkboard it said 'We are going to take a break from learning. We have had enough. -Class 3-B

"Mr. I, where is everybody?"

Mr. I was shifting around the lesson plans he never got to use.

"They've decided that they don't want to learn. You have my permission to join them. I'm going."

I left the classroom, and about a minute later, Mr. I left as well.

Suddenly, coming from the entrance, a guy with a paper bag over his place, wearing an outfit I recognized as my brother's, carrying a knife, ran like his life depended on it into the building. With the knife he had with him, Sokka slashed Mr. I, and his knife slashed across the buttocks, as Mr. I had his back turned. Sokka dropped the knife, and ran away. I picked up the knife, which was distinctively a Water Tribe type of knife, and hid it behind me. I left then, not showing anyone the knife I had kept. I pitied Mr. I a little that day.

* * *

Mr. I was humiliated that day, and left the school permanently. Our new teacher was Mr. Kuei, a crazy guy who insists he is the Earth King. He was our permanent teacher, staying with us even in high school.

Sokka still skipped though, and during 8th grade year, he completely dropped out, and joined underground rebellion groups.

That 8th grade year, one more person found out about Aang being the avatar.

A blind girl in our class, Toph, was the one who found out. She usually acted so helpless in class, but she wasn't helpless at all. She could see what was going on from the vibrations people and things made. She was able to sense out that Aang was the avatar, and caught up to us.

"Listen," she said to us in private "I know who Aang is. He is the Avatar. He doesn't know earthbending, does he?"

"No." I responded "He only knows airbending and some waterbending."

"Then I will teach him earthbending."

Toph was from the wealthy Bei Fong family, and her family had a private home in the countryside. We would drive there in a Satomobile(Note: This is one of the only Korra references I will make. This happens in modern times.) and practice with earthbending.

By no means was Aang a master at both waterbending and earthbending by 9th grade, but he was definitely talented at them. It's a shame we could never find a firebending teacher

* * *

**Expect the first part of the real story pretty soon. It will be mostly told from a neutral perspective.**


	3. The Field Trip

**A/N: This is the first part of the story in the story's present time! Without further ado... The Field Trip.**

* * *

"Alright everyone, it's time to go!" yelled out the teacher, Kuei.

It was the end of Class 3-B's 9th grade year, and they had been granted by the government to go on a special trip to the capital, Sodai Sojin Toshi, or, as it was known before the reign of the Fire Nation, Tokyo. It was to be a three day trip to tour the entire city, since it was so giant.

The capital sent a commercial bus to pick the class up, which also had an attendant.

Everyone in the class planned on going. There was one who was unsure however, on the morning of the day of departure. Sokka.

Sokka had unofficially quit school by that time, and spent most of his time either going out with women from his class outside of school, hanging out with Aang, his best friend at that point, or participating in attacks by the Anti-Fire Nation groups. He came back to the orphanage late at nights, and left early in the morning.

Sokka had been talking less and less with Katara, as he barely ever got to see her. Katara felt that he was missing out on a lot by skipping school, and the night before the trip, Katara made sure she was up when Sokka came home so she could talk to him.

"Katara? What are you doing up so late?"

"I need to talk to you Sokka. I know that you are busy with everything you do... But I think maybe you should try going back to school. You could hold off the Anti-Fire Nation stuff until the weekends, right?"

Sokka snickered.

"Are you being serious right now? You want me to go back to school? I think you know why I stopped going. It is a cesspool of Fire Nation propaganda, and it's methods brainwash you into being a Fire Nation servant. By not going, I am doing a whole lot of good for myself. Besides, I have time for doing things I couldn't do before, like participating in the groups. I may even get a job soon!"

"Sokka, I understand that you think it is brainwashing. But its not like we are being taught by Mr. O anymore! Kuei is probably the last person to have Fire Nation pride. You never even gave him a chance."

"I'm surprised the school system didn't try to get rid of him. Anyways, the curriculum that's required is specifically geared towards praising the Fire Nation. It doesn't matter what teacher you have."

"It's not like we are just learning about the Fire Nation! We are learning about math and the sciences too, Sokka. I think you'd really enjoy it."

"Not with the Fire Nation crap being thrown at my face."

"Stop being so stubborn, Sokka! Your experiences with Mr. O are sending you on the wrong path! Without an education, you'll never get a good job! You can't just be a resistance fighter all your life! If you want to come back to school, come to tomorrow's field trip. We are going to visit old Tokyo, and I think it will interest you. Goodnight Sokka. I hope I will see you tomorrow."

Sokka sighed as Katara went to bed.

"She does make some good points," Sokka thought to himself "but I'm not sure if I can let myself participate in this."

Sokka decided to make his decision in the morning, as he packed the bag he didn't know if he was going to take.

* * *

Morning came, and Katara saw Sokka sleeping still, but she did notice he had a packed bag. She decided to wake him up.

"Hey, Sokka, me and Aang are going to walk to the school for the field trip. Are you coming with?

"I don't know." Sokka moaned "Just go without me, and I may meet you guys at the school."

Aang and Katara had left, and Sokka was still torn on his decision.

He finally decided to come on the field trip with everybody, if only because his sister insists on him going.

* * *

"Is that everybody?

"Is that everybody?" asked Kuei

"No. I'm going too."

Sokka had shown up just then. He was running to the school, since he realized he was late. He had shown up just as the bus was about to leave.

"I guess we could make room for one more." Kuei said with a smile.

* * *

"I'm so glad you decided to come on the trip!" Suki said excitedly.

"So am I! I'm glad they're letting you go, even though you never really attended any classes this year."

"Well, I do plan on going to class again Yue, so I guess you could say I qualify to go on the trip."

"You're going back to class?!" said the shocked Suki "That's great! We can see you more often!"

"Well, I do get to spend a good three days with you guys, so consider this the beginning of seeing me a lot."

* * *

"What do you want to do while we are in the city, Sokka?"

"I don't know Aang. I never really thought it out too much. You can ask Katara all of the details, since she has been obsessing over this trip."

"I have not! I'm just as excited as any normal person would be if they went on this trip."

"By normal, do you mean crazy? If so, then yes, I would say you are acting normal."

"Ugh. Sokka, sometimes, I just can't stand you. I brought a camera on, and I want us to have a picture together, since its rare for us these days to be all together. Attendant, would you mind taking a picture of us?"

"Why of course, dear!" said the female attendant. She took the picture of the group, and then went back to her seat at the front of the bus.

"Hey, I'm barely in the picture!" Sokka complained.

"Well, I guess that's fitting." Katara retorted.

Aang snickered, while Sokka was pouty over it.

The bus went through a tunnel shortly afterwards. Aang noticed something smelled funny

* * *

Aang woke up, and saw everybody was sleeping, which was really strange, since the positions they were sleeping in seemed really unnatural.

The attendant, who took the picture earlier, and was wearing a gas mask along with the bus driver, had noticed Aang had awakened. She went over to him, and Aang, still not fully awake yet, was sent back to sleep by a clean punch to the face.

* * *

**A/N: I hope people like what I did in expanding Sokka's role in this chapter. I felt it would be good if we gave some focus on him. I will try doing these chapters weekly.**


	4. The Game, Part 1

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in 2 weeks, I have been busy. But I am here, so, here comes the next chapter... 'The Game'.**

* * *

Aang woke up, and the first thing he thought was:

"Damn, my head hurts like hell. Why?"

It hurt him too much to try to remember why his head hurt so bad. The next thing he noticed was that the room he had woken up in was a dark one. Not necessarily pitch black, but sort of the shade of dark blue you find underwater.

After that, he noticed that everyone else in his class was in this room, and some of them were starting to wake up too.

Aang felt something around his neck, and he reached his hand over there. He felt a thick necklace seemingly made of metal. He didn't try too hard to get the necklace off his neck, because he soon noticed that it was pretty tight around his neck, and there was no clasp to get it off.

He noticed that Katara and Sokka were still laying down, sleeping, to his right.

"Katara? Katara?" Aang said as he tugged on her to wake up, but she was seemingly in a state of heavy sleep.

"Sokka? Sokka!" Aang urgently pushed Sokka as he urged for his best friend to wake up.

"Mmmmmmmm... Sleep... Feels too good... Go back to bed Aang." was Sokka's response, but as Aang kept pushing for him to wake up, he had no choice but to rise.

A few seconds later, Katara woke up at the insistence of Sokka, and everybody began to takein their odd surroundings, and everyone noticing the metal necklace.

The next thing that everyone began to notice was a small blue fire turning on, then turning off in the front-right corner of the room. From the light of the fire, the face of the sitting bender was revealed. It was a girl, with black hair, golden eyes, and a mischievous grin.

In the front-left corner of the room was a small, standard orange fire being bent as well, except the flame was consistently being bent, not being bent on and off. This bender was sitting down as well. Only one side of the bender's face was visible. The bender was a boy with a mop haircut, with golden eyes like the other firebender. Instead of grinning, the boy wore a frown on his face, either from boredom, or from sadness. He looked a little bit older than the others in the room.

"Firebenders." Sokka muttered to himself in disgust.

An intensely bright light appeared out of a now visible, and all of the students from the class ran to the window. They were nearly blinded by the intense light that seemed to come from a helicopter.

The helicopter landed in an open field in front of the building the high schoolers were in. The students, aided from the helicopter light, were able to see silhouettes of army soldiers standing closely to the helicopter.

A group of soldiers ran to the helicopter to escort the man who was coming out. The students couldn't tell who the man was, because of the darkness and the distance they were away from him, but they could tell that the man was important. The escorting soldiers marched into the building, while the man simply walked.

One of the escorting soldiers unlocked the door of the room the students were in, went inside, and turned on the light of the room.

The students could see now that the room was a classroom, which made the students even more bewildered.

"After you." said the soldier who walked in, who was now standing by the door.

The man the soldiers were escorting walked into the room, and a collective gasp escaped from all of the students. Standing in the front of the classroom, dressed in regal Fire Nation clothing, was their old teacher.

Mr. I.

* * *

Everybody was too stunned to comment initially about the return of their former teacher. Everybody knew what led to the resignation of Mr. I, and everybody thought he would be too embarrassed to come back. But here he was, right in front of the students.

More soldiers came in, following Mr. I, and stood behind him, as Mr. I was standing at the wood podium in front of the class.

"Have a seat everyone." Ordered the former teacher

"SIT DOWN!" One of the soldiers repeated that order, and everyone was compelled to sit down.

"For those that don't remember me, let me reintroduce myself. I am-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" "You're still alive?!" "What's with the soldiers?" "Why are you in that ridiculous outfit?" A volley of questions ran out from the students, all confused by this turn of events.

"Calm down everyone, all will be explained in due time. Now, let me introduce myself. I was the 6th and 7th grade teacher in this class. Now, let's be friends."

"Mr. I, can I go to the bathroom?" Asked Suki

"No, my dear. I have missed you guys, and I have a lot to- STOP WHISPERING!"

The teacher threw a small piece of chalk at Yue, who was whispering to another girl in the class, On Ji. It wasn't out of the ordinary to see her talking, since she was extremely popular in the class. Being of Ancient Water Tribe royalty didn't hurt her popularity.

Mr. I then proceeded to write, with another piece of chalk, this on the board: "BR Act"

"Have any of you heard of this?" Mr. I asked the class

Sokka knew what the BR act was, but he wasn't necessarily in the mood of answering Mr. I's questions. A boy named Chan, a born Fire Nation member and elitist, piped in.

"I have heard of it, but I don't know what exactly it is."

"Bah. This is exactly why this country is turning to shit. The kids don't even bother to learn the important things. Well, I'll be a teacher again, and I will teach you a lesson." Mr. I began

"First, the reason why I am wearing these proud garments. My name is not that ridiculous-sounding name that you know me as. If you did any work, and put together the first letters of those names, you would have gotten my real name. Ozai. Recognize that name?"

All of the students became alert after hearing that name. Sokka began to be filled by hatred. Oh, he recognized that name. It belonged to that of the one person in this world who he hated most.

"That's right. I am the leader of this nation. I am the Fire Lord."

* * *

**A/N: Part 2 will be coming soon, and it will be the beginning of the main event of this story. I hope you're ready!**


End file.
